Pokemon Camelot region
by Keyblade Master Riley
Summary: Welcome to the Camelot region. A huge region with all pokemon and over 40 gyms and different leagues. Join Riley and Hera on their quest to become a masters. Along the way they will meet up with two teams. Team Mecha and Team Drago. Team Mecha wants to use steel type pokemon to turn the world into a empire while Team Drago uses Dragon type pokemon to expand the Dragon Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Riley woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. It caught him bye surprise, it wasn't suppose to go off on Saturdays. After turning it off he slowly got out of bed. In the entrance of his room was his dad, a shiny Glaceon. The Glaceon jumped on top of the bed. " Your mom set it for you, we didn't want you to over sleep on your big day."

Riley slowly stretched and scratched his head. " Big day? What are you talking about? It's Saturday I should be sleeping," he yawned. He slowly got back into bed and rolled over. He didn't feel like getting up so early, it wasn't noon. What ever was happening today he was sure it could wait.

The Glaceon shook his head slowly got back down to the floor. Before leaving he turned back around. " Surely you didn't forget did you? It's your tenth birthday. Today you are old enough pick your starter Pokemon and travel around the Camelot region. It's almost noon I bet all the other kids took all the good Pokemon from Professor Sky. But if you'd rather sleep in be my guest."

Riley's eyes opened. How could he forget his own birthday? He couldn't let everyone else take all the good Pokemon. He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. He ended up wearing a dark green onesie and brown boots. Over it he wore a light green hooded cloak and a brown satchel. On his right leg he wore a black legging.

After checking his waist-length red hair he quickly ran out the house and went towards the lab. There were already a bunch of kids coming out with their new Pokemon. There had to be more left for him. Before he could get in his life long rival was standing in the door way. Wearing his leather jacket, black shirt and black jeans stood Chad. His blond hair was blowing in the wind. " Well look who finally woke up. I see you overslept as always. There aren't that many Pokemon left. IF you ask me you should just turn back and wait till next year."

Riley and chad had been rivals since the day they met. Riley was nice to nearly everyone he met until he met Chad. Chad had something against half Pokemon half humans. He never explained why but Riley didn't want to hear it. " Ya well I'm not. I'm going to be a Pokemon master no matter what!"

Chad shook his head. " Please you think someone like you could be a master? Don't make me laugh. Halflings like you could never be a master. Me and Oshawott are going places unlike you. Even if you make it to a league I'll be there to prove it to you." Chad slowly took his leave.

Riley ignored what Chad said and went into the lab. Where the pokeballs would go seemed to be empty. Riley was sure there was at least one left for him. At the end of the lab stood Professor Sky. Having long brown hair and wearing a white dress she turned around from her computer. After Riley came closer she began to speak. " I see you finally woke up. Always sleeping in on Saturdays even if it's your birthday eh Riley? You made it just in time, only one Pokemon and Pokedex left." She handed Riley a green Pokedex and a pokeball.

Out of the pokeball came a Pikachu. It was one of the ones Riley was thinking about getting. It was perfect, with Pikachu he had a edge over Chad so far. " Thanks Professor. I think I'll name him Volt." After stamping his thumb on the paper he went back home. There he was greeted by his father and mother. His mother had long red hair and was wearing a black dress.

" I see you made it in time for a Pokemon." His father said. Riley didn't say anything. What Chad said was starting to get to him. What he said might have been true. There had never been a half Pokemon half human master. He couldn't remember if there were any gym leaders or champions that were half Pokemon. His mother notice he wasn't paying attention. " What's wrong Riley? Did you not get the Pokemon you wanted? You could always catch one in the wild."

Riley shook his head. " No, I got one of the ones I wanted. I was just thinking about something. But it doesn't matter now, because I'm gonna be the first half Pokemon to become a master!" What Chad said didn't matter, he was going to prove him wrong. There was a knock on the open door. It was Riley's friend Hera. She had short black hair and was wearing a red shirt and black shorts.

" You ready Riley? We were suppose to leave hours ago. Don't tell me you were sleeping the whole time you lazy bum." She laughed. By her feet was her Snover. She had picked it has her starter a year ago. She would have gone off on a quest to become a master if it wasn't for Riley. She was waiting for him to turn ten so they could go together.

After saying goodbye to his parents Riley left with Hera. They left the small town of Linebeck and were soon one route one. There wasn't much on route one. It was just a long path with wild Pokemon that lead into Ynuia town. " So you got Pikachu, nice. He's a really rare starter. I don't see how you got him seeing how you woke up so late." Hera said.

Riley was still thinking about what Chad had said. He had said it before but now it was starting to get to him. Was it because now he was able to become one? He lost his train of thought when Hera spoke. " It was the only one left. Guess everyone chose Squirtle. I'll show them they chose wrong with a thunderbolt."

Hera laughed. " Sorry Riley but you're gonna have to train a bit Before your Pikachu can learn thunderbolt. Hey there's a lot of wild Pokemon here, why don't we train now? After all we're gonna have to train if we want to get our first badge right?"


	2. Chapter 2: the road to the first gym

It had been a few hours since Riley and Hera got to Route One. They had gone their separate ways and said they would meet back up later. Riley was focusing on training up Volt. He wanted Volt to learn some better moves before their first gym battle. He hadn't been catching Pokemon. He figured he better catch a few just in case things don't go well. He could always use a plan B.

He had many Pokemon to choose from. Along the route there were Turtwigs, Teddiursas, Duckletts, Audino's, and many more. But there were two Pokemon on this route Riley really wanted; Charmander and Bagon. He had been looking around for hours and still hadn't found one of them.

Volt got up on Riley's shoulder. " Well it's been a few hours. I think Hera is done with what she wanted to do by now. Let's meet her at the end of the route. Maybe we'll fine them along the way." Riley said. They started walking down the dirt path. It was lined with tall trees on both sides and plenty of tall grass. They ran into many of the other Pokemon, but there was not one Charmander or Bagon in sight.

The town was coming into view. Riley had almost given up hope. He thought he would have to settle with a Turtwig or Teddiursa at this point. But before the town came closer into view Riley spotted a Charmander in the grass. He wanted to catch it off guard. " Come on Volt hit it with a quick attack." Riley whispered.

Volt dashed off Riley's shoulder and ran towards the Charmander. The Charmander heard it's footsteps and quickly turned around. But it was too late, Volt had hit in dead on with it's quick attack. The Charmander was sent back a few feet. " Alright Volt great work!" Riley yelled. The Charmander wasn't too happy with Riley and Volt. It sent a flame from it's mouth to Volt.

Riley had to think fast if he didn't want Volt to get hurt. They had been training for hours without going to the pokecenter. He bet Volt was a little worn out. " Quick Volt use tail whip on the ground!" Riley ordered." In a instant Volt hit the ground with it's tail and was sent flying up because of it. He did this just in time to dodge the Charmander's flame.

" Great work now get it a thunderbolt!" Riley yelled. Quickly Volt's body was covered in electricity and a bolt of lightning shot out of it. It shocked the Charmander and caused it to fall over. " Alright now time to capture!" Riley pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the fallen Charmander. The pokeball hit it and the Charmander was sucked inside it. Slowly the pokeball tilted three times before making a clicking sound. Riley sighed in relief, it had been caught.

Riley picked up the pokeball and put it away. Volt got back on Riley's shoulder and Riley petted it. " Great work Volt. At this rated nothing will stand in our way of becoming a Pokemon Master!" He said. Though the battle was clearly in Volt's favor, they had still been battling for hours. Volt was getting tired. Riley slowly started walking back towards the town.

As it came closer and closer into sight, Riley couldn't help but slow down. He still wanted a Bagon. He stopped and started looking in the grass. He found nothing. He was about to walk off when he heard something, it sounded like a Pokemon crying out in pain. Riley went to where he heard it from and found out what it was. A Bagon had its head stuck in the ground with sharp rocks around it. " Volt can you move some of those rocks out of the way while I try to pull it out?"Riley asked.

Volt jumped off of Riley's shoulder and went to the Bagon. It started moving some of the rocks out of the way. When Riley came to it he gently grabbed the Bagon and slowly started pulling it out. Pretty soon He freed the Bagon, though it was still crying in pain. Riley started petting it. " There there you're free now. You don't seem to be in that much pain, no need to cry." Riley said. Riley looked up, there were a bunch of tall trees around. " I bet you were trying to fly weren't you?" The Bagon slowly looked up at him and nodded. " Why don't you join us? Together we can train so you can evolve and I can earn badges. What do you say?" The Bagon slowly nodded at Riley. Riley took out a pokeball. " Welcome to the team Bagon!" He said as Bagon went into the pokeball.

Now with both of the Pokemon he wanted Riley and Volt went off back towards the town. At the entrance to the town stood Hera. She smiled at Riley. " What took you so long? It's been over three hours." She asked as she tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

Riley didn't know that much time had past. If he knew he would have ran to Hera sooner. " Sorry Hera guess I got carried away with training. But on the bright side I did save a Bagon and caught a Charmander along with it. Now I'm ready for the first gym!" He told her.

" Aw you helped a Pokemon. Why didn't you just say so?" Hera asked. " Oh and about that first gym battle... I kinda already won the badge." She pulled out her trainer case. In one of the badge slots it had a badge shaped like a bird wing. " I got bored waiting and needed something to do. Sorry."

Riley couldn't believe Hera got the badge already. " You mean I missed your first gym battle?!" He asked. He shook his head. " Guess we're even, I'll see the rest of them. But at least you can watch mine. Let me go heal up then you'll see a high-flying battle!"

After the two went to the pokecenter and healed up they headed towards the gym. Before they could go in Chad walked out the door. " Well if it isn't the little halfling and his girlfriend." He said. " What are you doing here? You shouldn't bother trying to get badges if you ask me." Before Riley or Hera could say anything a Gible came from behind Chad.

Riley couldn't believe his own eyes. " How did you get a Gible so fast? They aren't even on Route One! The closest place to get one is at least a three week trip!" He said

Chad laughed. " It was given to me by my father as a birthday present. All I had to do is win a badge and now it obeys me. Yet another powerful Pokemon on my side. Like I said before I'm going places unlike you. If you somehow mange to get this badge come find me, I'll put you in your place." He said. With that he walked off towards the next route.

Hera really couldn't stand Chad. She couldn't understand why he was so mean To Riley. He had never done anything to him. Did something happen between Chad and a halfling in the past? Hera never had the time to ask him about it. She looked at Riley. She could tell what Chad said had upset him by the look on his face. " Don't worry about what he said. You may be half Pokemon but you're twice the man he'll ever be. Just focus on getting this badge."

" I won't let him get to me." Riley said. " Because I have a mission to focus on! Ready Volt let's get that badge!"


	3. Chapter 3: One high-flying gym battle

The doors of the gym opened as Riley and Hera walked in. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It had a very high roof and there were painting of different flying type Pokemon on the walls. Suddenly the door to the other room open as the gym leader came out. He was wearing a white cloak with a blue shirt under it. He wore white pants and shoes along with it. " Welcome to my gym, my name is Ventus." he said " I take it your friend wants to challenge me, seeing as you already have your badge."

" That's right," Hera said

" Well in that case follow me." Ventus said.

The two of them followed Ven to the room. It didn't look to different from when they walked in, but the roof did open up. Hera went off to the side to watch the two of them battle. Ventus stood on one side of the battle field while Riley stood on the other. " This will be a three on three battle," Ven said " so choose wisely."

Riley nodded. He had only three Pokemon anyway, so it didn't make that big a difference. They both threw up one of their pokeballs as their Pokemon came out. Charmander came out of Riley's pokeball as a Braviary came out of Ven's. Just as Riley thought, this was a flying type gym. He would save Volt for last, just in case anything happened.

" Charmander use ember!" Riley yelled.

" Braviary use aerial ace!" Ven yelled.

Before Charmander could use ember the Braviary flew to it and hit it with a aerial ace. The Charmander was sent back a few feet. " Charmander are you alright?" Riley asked. The Charmander slowly got up and nodded to Riley. " In that case use smokescreen!" he yelled. The Charmander opened it's mouth as a ball of smoke came out of it. Soon the whole field was covered in a thick smokescreen.

Ven couldn't tell where the Charmander was. His Braviary was high above the smokescreen but he didn't want to send it into it. The Charmander could counter attack it easily. " Braviary keep your guard up! There's no telling what their going to do!" he told it.

For a while nothing happened. But then a flame came out of the smokescreen and went up towards the Braviary. It hit it underneath and sent it up a few feet. The Braviary soon recovered and looked down below, trying to fine out where the Charmander was. More flames came out of the smokescreen was the Braviary kept dodging them. Soon the smokescreen faded away, reviling where the Charmander was. " Now use Wing attack again!" Ven yelled.

The Braviary quickly flew towards the Charmander with a wing attack. Riley had planned on that. He waited till it was close to Charmander before he told it what to do. " Quick hit the ground with your tail!" he yelled. Just before Braviary hit Charmander it hit the ground with it's tail, causing it to fly above it. " Now use ember!" Riley yelled. Quickly Charmander's mouth opened as a flame came out of it, hitting the Braviary. The Braviary hit the ground causing dust to come up. No one could tell what was happening. Slowly the dust faded, showing that the Braviary had fainted.

Ven called back the Braviary into it's pokeball. " Well done. It seems the first victory goes to you. But now it's time for round two!" He threw up another pokeball, this time a Ducklett came out of it. The Ducklett was flying up high. This time Ven had a advantage over Riley and he planed to use it. " Now use water pulse!" he said. A ring of water came out of Ducklett's mouth and went towards Charmander. There was little time for Riley to react. Before he could say anything Charmander was hit buy the water pulse and was sent back a few feet.

The Charmander barely got up. Riley knew he couldn't take another hit like that. Riley quickly called it back into it's pokeball. He knew which Pokemon to use next. He threw up a pokeball as Volt came out of it." Looks like the tables have turned." Riley said. " Now use thunderbolt!"

" Quick dodge it!" Ven yelled. Volt covered itself In electricity and sent out a thunderbolt at Ducklett. The Ducklett quickly flew out of that attacks way. " Now use Water Gun back to back!" he said. A beam of water came out of Ducklett's mouth and was going towards Volt.

" Dodge it with agility!" Riley yelled. Before the water gun could hit Volt he dashed off with agility, increasing his speed. " Keep using agility!" Riley yelled. As Ducklett kept using water gun Volt keep dashing around the field wit agility. Each time the water gun missed Volt by a large amount of space. This was all part of Riley's plan. After a while Riley knew it was time. "Now Volt quick attack!"

In almost a instant Volt jumped off the ground and hit Ducklett with quick attack. Volt landed back on the ground with it's feet while the Ducklett gained back control. " Ducklett use aerial ace!" Ven yelled. Quickly the Ducklett flew towards Volt with aerial ace. Riley hopped he did that.

Riley waited a bit before he ordered Volt. " Now finish it with electro ball!" he yelled. Volt's body become surrounded in yellow electricity. It all formed a ball at Volt's tail and he sent it at Ducklett. After the electro ball hit Ducklett it was sent crashing into the ground. It had fainted.

Ven called it back into its pokeball. " You win yet again. Where did you learn to battle like that?"

" My father has been training me since I was little. Now that I'm ten I can use what he taught me to become a Pokemon master!" Riley said.

" I see. Very well it's time for my third Pokemon. Don't get to happy I saved the best for last!"Ven said. He threw up his last pokeball as a Tropius came out of it. It was bigger than normal Tropius'. " Now use razor leaf!" he yelled.

Leaves came out of Tropius' back and went flying towards Volt. " Use quick attack!" Riley yelled. Quickly Volt dashed towards Tropius, dodging the leaves that where heading his way. Soon he crashed into Tropius. Even though Tropius wasn't sent back because of his size, the damage had shown.

" Quick use razor leaf on the ground!" Ven said. Leaves came out of Tropius and hit the ground, causing rocks to come out of it. Riley didn't under stand why he would attack the ground until it was too late. The rocks came back down and landed on Volt. Volt had fainted.

Riley called Volt back into his pokeball." You did great Volt, now rest up while I finish this." He threw up a pokeball as Bagon came out. " Quick let's finish this with bite!" he said. Bagon ran towards Tropius. Leaves came out of Tropius' back and hit Bagon, sending him back. " Try dragon breath!" Riley yelled. A beam of purplish fire came out of Bagon's mouth and went towards Tropius.

" Counter it with magical leaf!" Ven yelled. Magical leaves came out of Tropius' back and went towards Bagon. Bagon's dragon breath went right through the magical leaf and hit Tropius. Tropius seemed fine at first but then it fanited. Ven called it back into the pokeball. " That was a great battle. Here you earned this." Ven gave Riley the badge.

" Alright Riley!" Hera cheered.


End file.
